peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four/Mimi Banished
(Up on the cloud, Pluto, the Winx Club, and kids are amazed by the sight of Neverland as Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and the Digidestined Fairies watched) Amy: Wow, Ness, guys, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. Sally: It’s all so magical. Cosmo: Like a fairytale come true. (She, Sally, Amy, Paula, and Zelda suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Zelda: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Paula: Home of the Digidestined Fairies. Amy: Pretty! (Sally then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Sally: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Cosmo: Underneath the magic moon! Zelda: Indeed. Paula: Oh, it's so lovely! (She giggles a bit along with the Winx Club) Musa: (Finishes giggling a bit) It's lovely, all right. But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Jeff: By jove! (Jeff then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Jeff: And there's the Smurf Village down there! Porky: Led by Papa Smurf and his granddaughter, Princess Smurfette. (The ducklings then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland) Huey: And there's the Black Castle! Dewey: The tide pool castle black as Blackbeard's hair! Louie: Now that's cool! Gene: Cool, but scary! Webby: Indeed. (Picky and Pluto suddenly noticed Bob and Cortex's ship to the south area) Picky: Hey, look! There's Captain Sideshow Bob, Admiral Cortex, Assistant Captain Dedede, and the pirates! Jeff: Yeah, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby's enemies and.... (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Ness: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to the Digidestined Fairies) Ness: Guys, take the others to the island! Link: Ness, Aryll, Kirby, and I'll stay here and draw Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's fire! Mimi: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those three girls? Aryll: Because it's the right thing to do, Mimi! Please? Palmon: So come on! Tai: Let's go for it! (Mimi sighed in anger and gave in) Mimi: Alright! (She flies ahead with the Digidestined Fairies and mumbles to herself) Mimi: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those three girls! (Chirithy, the Winx Club, and kids go on ahead following the Digidestined Fairies while Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby stayed behind. Ness, Link, and Aryll then whistled down to the ship) Ness: Hey! Bob, you old Palmtreefish! Link: Cortex, you Crazyfish! Aryll: Up here, come and get us, Dedede, you Fathead! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (More cannonballs were fired at Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, but the four kept dodging until finally, Aryll noticed part of the mast leading to the sails. After gesturing to Kirby and the boys, they get it and they zipped by at the mast) Ness: Right here! (Then, the Komodo Brothers shoved Drake and the Phantom Mouse aside and fired the cannon at them and the mast, despite the pirates shouting at them to stop, seeing what Ness' group is up to. But too late; The Komodo Brothers fired the cannon and the cannonball not only missed Ness' group, but also hit the mast, knocking it and the sail over, breaking it. After laughing a bit at this, Ness' group immediately flew off. Back on the ship, Bob and Cortex are livid as the crew recovered, with the Phantom Mouse instantly changing back to Ratigan) Cortex: (To the Komodo Brothers) You idiots! (To himself) Those blasted brats! Bob: (To the crew) Go after them! (Escargoon tried to interject, pointing at the damaged mast and sail) Escargoon: But what about our sail? (Dedede whacks Escargoon in the head with his hammer) Dedede: We'll fix it later! Ripper: But what about...? (Bob and Cortex dagger glares at him and the crew) Bob: Any other objections? (The crew immediately said "No, Captain," agreeing to his orders) Ripper: Nopety-nope. Bob: Good. Cortex: We're going after them! Starting with our search in the forest. (Back in the sky near Neverland, Chirithy, the Winx Club, kids, and Digidestined Fairies suddenly noticed Mimi zooming too far ahead to the island) Sally: Why is Mimi going too far? Digidestined Fairies: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Mimi) Amy: Mimi! (Mimi ignored her) Zelda: Not so fast! Cosmo: Wait up, please! Paula: Slow down, Mimi! Please! Tai: They can't keep up with you and neither can we! (Mimi kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Group: Mimi! Wait! (But once far ahead, Mimi disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, the Digidestined Fairies turned to the group) Tai: We're gonna try and find Mimi, and see what's up. Agumon: You stay here. Stella: Are you sure we should stay up here? Tai and Agumon: We're sure. Matt: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. The Digidestined Fairies then continued to give chase) Izzy: I'm afraid Mimi is heading for our hideout. Tentomon: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Gabumon: I know. We saw how jealous she looked when Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda spent time with Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby some more. Sora: Well, we gotta try and stop her. Tai: And we better hurry. (The Digidestined Fairies flew down into the forest too and noticed Mimi arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed her friends coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the Digidestined Fairies crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Mimi flew to the main room and found the Lost Kids, consisting four boys and two girls, and Fearsome Four and they are fast asleep. The first boy is 4 years old with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff. The second boy is 8 years old with Asian colored skin, a braid of black hair on his head, dark brown eyes, and wearing a gray scrunchie, a white short-sleeved karate robe with a black obi sash, white karate pants, black stockings, and black shoes. He is Poo. The third boy is a male blob-like creature with a yellow slime body, black eyes and mouth, fuchsia cheeks, and wearing a teal short-sleeved shirt with a wide light yellow stripe on the bottom and an olive green fedora with a teal ribbon. He is Iro. And the last boy is another male blob-like creature with a yellow slime body, a yellow tuft of slime on his head, black eyes and mouth, swirly pink cheeks, and wearing a teal scrunchie, and sometimes carried a little brown wooden stick. He is Spikehead, Iro’s little brother. The first girl is a 6 year old with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned short-sleeved shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Tuff's older sister. The second girl is a female blob-like creature with a yellow slime body, a yellow slime head tied in pigtails, black eyes and mouth, magenta red/pink cheeks, and wearing a red bauble beads on her slime pigtails. She is Honey, Iro’s little sister and Spikehead’s older sister. The first animal is a humanoid male half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple hair, and blue eyes. He is Bushroot, the pessimistic member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are bringing flowers, plants, and trees to life. The second animal is a humanoid male rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a battery pack, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit. He is Megavolt, the psychotic (Yet very intelligent) member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are electricity. The third animal is a humanoid male duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat — both with jingle bells and acts life a mask — a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves — one with red polka dots and another with red stripes — and red shoes. He is Quackerjack, the hyper member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are his wackiness, creating toys, and making them come to life. And the last one animal is a blue water-like humanoid male dog. He is Liquidator, the polite member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are water. Anyway, Mimi zipped around, trying to wake them up) Mimi: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Mimi finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Iro in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Quackerjack's arm as he still slept. Iro looked around and then saw the club in Quackerjack's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Iro: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Spikehead, waking them up in the process. Spikehead then rolled into Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Spikehead on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Kids and Pokemon. After recovering, Megavolt and Quackerjack got angry) Quackerjack: Who are you shoving?! Megavolt: Yeah?! (Insulted, Spikehead punched Quackerjack and Megavolt, knocking them back into the wall) Spikehead: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, except Tiff and Bushroot, broke into a fist fight) Bushroot: (Sighs a bit) Here we go again. Tiff: Yeah. (As Tiff and Bushroot tried to break up the fight, Mimi tugged on one of Quackerjack's jester ears, trying to get his attention. But Tiff, however noticed) Mimi: Listen! I've got orders from Ness! Tiff: Orders from Ness? (To the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four) Stop fighting, Mimi says we've got orders from Ness! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Tiff) Honey: What's the orders, Mimi? Iro: What's up? Mimi: Ness says there's a terrible Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda birds! Spikehead: A terrible what? Poo: Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda birds. Megavolt: (Skeptically) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda birds? Quackerjack: I don't think I ever heard of them. Mimi: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Liquidator: Dangerous and carnivorous? Mimi: Yes! And they're flying this way! Iro: Flying this way?! Honey: Oh, please''.'' Tiff: Do you really believe this? Quackerjack: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Liquidator: That's right. Tuff: Indeed. Megavolt: (Skeptically towards Mimi) So fine. How do we stop them? Mimi: (To Megavolt) I don't like your tone, Sparky. Megavolt: (Angrily) Don't call me "Sparky!" Mimi: (To Megavolt) Says you. (To the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four quickly) Ness says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Bushroot: To what? Mimi: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Tuff: Smash them? Honey and Poo: Kick them? Megavolt: Shock them? Spikehead: Punch them? Quackerjack and Liquidator: Stomp on them? Mimi: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Mimi: Shoot them down! Quackerjack: Shoot them down, huh? Mimi: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Mimi and the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, except Tiff and Bushroot, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “Birds” Mimi mentioned. Tiff and Bushroot raced out too and noticed Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda flying in the sky) Bushroot: (Shocked in anger) Wait a minute! Tiff: (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Bushroot: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my foot! That totally resemble beautiful women. I'm not afraid of them! (Suddenly, the Digidestined Fairies, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Digidestined Fairies: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Kids and Pokemon prepared themselves and then saw Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda) Mimi: There they are! That's them! Honey: Oh yeah! Iro: That is them! Megavolt: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, except Tiff and Bushroot: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons and attacks then fired at Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda. Although the weapons and attacks missed them, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Mimi watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby appeared and Ness, Link, and Aryll caught Paula, Zelda, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Mimi got shocked and angry) Mimi: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Ness, Link, and Aryll puts Paula, Zelda, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo down on the ground) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Oh, thank you, Aryll! Paula: Oh, Ness! Zelda: Link, you, Aryll, and your friends saved our lives! Link: Don’t thank just us. Ness: Thank the fairies. Aryll: They, along with Kiawe and the girls warned us about you in danger. (Kiawe, the Digidestined Fairies, and girls came out) Lillie: We had to do the right thing for you. TK: Otherwise you’d be dead. (Up on the tree branch, Mimi got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Izzy: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Pluto and the rest of the London group, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Picky: Are you hurt, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda? Sally: No, Picky. Amy: Of course not. Cosmo: We're fine. Paula: We're okay. Zelda: But we were so worried about our lives. Webby: But wow, you could've been killed! Porky: Like actual hunted birds! Jeff: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Zelda: We're fine, Jeff. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Iro: Ness, I got them with my slingshot! Megavolt: Nah, I got them with my electric gun! Quackerjack: No, I did! (Tuff shoved them aside and bragged) Tuff: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Spikehead: (Lunging at Tuff) Like you would kill five birds with one stone! Tuff: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four then broke into another fist fight until Ness shouted at them) Ness: Attention! (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Ness: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four got confused on why Ness got angry at them for this) Aryll: Don't you realize that these five are girls and not birds? Bushroot: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Link: That's right. And we brought those five girls to be our five mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Tiff: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, five mothers? (Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda nods) Tiff: So that's why they're here. Bushroot: Neat! Liquidator: We wanted a mother for a long time. Ness: (To Tiff) That's right. (To the Lost Kids and Pokemon) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Quackerjack: (Crying in guilt) But Mimi said they were birds! Ness: Wait, Mimi said that? Izzy: My friends and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda. Ness: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Megavolt spoke up) Megavolt: She tricked us! Iro: Mimi said that you ordered us to shoots those five girls down! (Quackerjack, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Quackerjack: It was a lie! Jeff: I bet Mimi was jealous of Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Mimi tried to sneak away when Ness, Link, and Aryll called out to her along with Kirby) Ness: (Angrily) Mimi? Link and Aryll: (Angrily) Mimi! Kirby: (Angrily) Poyo! (Mimi came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Mimi: What's going on? Ness: (Calmly) Come here. Aryll: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Mimi. Kirby: (Calmly nods in agreement) Poyo. Link: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Mimi gave in angrily and admitted it) Mimi: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Aryll: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Mimi: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Ness! (Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby got angry) Ness: Mimi Tachikawa! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Link and Aryll: We agree with Ness! Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo! Ness: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Mimi got angry) Mimi: You can't do that! Ness: Yes, we can! (After looking at Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Mimi quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Sally: Don't banish her forever. Paula: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Jeff: But she almost killed both of you. Poo: Sally and Paula's right, actually. Zelda: Yeah. Amy and Cosmo: That's right. (The others turned to Poo and Zelda) Poo: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Zelda: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Poo and Zelda are right too, Ness, Link, and Aryll turned to the Digidestined Fairies) Ness: Guys? I need you to deliver a message to Mimi from me and the girls. Link: And a second one from me. Aryll: Don't forget a third one from me. Digidestined Fairies: Okay. Tai: Name them. Link: My message is to tell her about Poo and Zelda's words of wisdom. Ness: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Digidestined Fairies: Got it. Agumon: And the second one? Sally: Tell Mimi that Amy, Cosmo, Paula, Zelda, and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Paula: And that we just wanna be friends. Amy, Cosmo, and Zelda: That's right. Digidestined Fairies: Got that. Palmon: And the third one? Aryll: Tell her that Ness, Big Brother, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Digidestined Fairies: Got it. Izzy: We'll go to her then. Digidestined Fairies: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (The Digidestined Fairies then flew away to where Mimi flew away. Once that's done and over with, Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and their Neverland friends changed the subject) Ness: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing our hideout. Aryll: Good idea. Link: But first.... We gotta present a gift for our three mothers to welcome them. Tiff: I say we.... (The Neverland group huddled and after whispering their plan, they broke up the huddle) Ness: Guys from London, except Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda.... (He ushered them, except Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda, to come up to him) Huey: What's up? (They whisper to them, while Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda, with confused looks, shrugged) Dewey: That's a wonderful idea! Louie: It's no wonder you love living in the wilderness. Gene: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Picky: Is it okay if you, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda wait here with me until it's done? Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Sure. Paula: Why not? Zelda: Of course. (Then, after grabbing some wood, leaves, and twigs, the group, except Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, Zelda, and Picky who're waiting nearby, then started building a medium-sized cottage-like house. As they started, Ness started singing) Ness: Let's be quiet As a mouse Link: And build a lovely Little house For Sally's group Aryll: All for Sally's group They've come to stay Group: And be our five mothers At last we have five mothers Ness: Home sweet home Upon the wall Link: A welcome mat down In the hall For Sally's group Aryll: So that Sally's group Won't go away Group: We have five mothers At last we have five mothers Ness: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Link: Make us pockets And sing to us Aryll: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Ness, Link, and Aryll: Over and over Ness: They'll be waiting At the door Link: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Sally's group Aryll: Lovely Sally's group's Here to stay Group: We have five mothers At last we have five mothers (They put the finishing touches on the house, such as a doorknocker and a chimney) Group: We have five mothers At last we have five mothers (After the building was completed, the house is finished at last. Jeff and Porky ran and got Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, Zelda, and Picky to their spot and to their and Picky's happiness, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda are happy to see a nice house just for them) Ness: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Link: Make us pockets And sing to us Aryll: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Ness, Link, and Aryll: Over and over Ness: They'll be waiting At the door Link: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Sally's group (They let Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda check the inside of the house out and as the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four prepared a bouquet of flowers for Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda, everyone continued singing) London group: Lovely Sally's group's Here to stay Neverland group: We have five mothers At last we have five mothers Ness: They'll be our mothers Link and Aryll: It's nice to have five mothers Group: Sally's group's Here to stay (After the song ended, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda emerged from the front door happily and spoke) Sally: Lovely darling house! Paula: It's beautiful! Zelda: It's like a cottage in a fairy tale! Poo: So, we got one question left. Amy: And what's that? Bushroot: (Whispering to the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor and present the bouquet of flowers) Lost Kids and Fearsome Four: Be our five mothers. (Flattered, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda happily gave in, accepting the bouquets) Sally: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Amy: Me too. Cosmo: Me three. Paula: Me four. Zelda: Me five. (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four cheered until they realized something) Honey: Wait! We need five fathers. (Getting the idea, Ness, Link, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator, spoke up) Ness: I can be your father for Paula. Link: So will I for Zelda. Megavolt: Me too. But for Sally. Liquidator: Me three. But for Amy. Bushroot: Me four. But for Cosmo. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo agreed even, despite giggling at Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator's offer) Sally: Okay. Even though Amy, Cosmo, and I have three boyfriends back home. (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four cheered. Later, they are welcomed inside Hangman's Tree after looking out for any pirates) Shyla: Nice underground kasbah you got! Stella: Not too shabby for a place like this. Winx Club: It's beautiful! Neverland group: Thank you. (Ness then playfully changed the subject) Ness: You know, come to think of it…. Mine, Link, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator's wives, I think we should discipline the children! I say we spank the children before they try to kill you again! Link: Tut-tut! Megavolt: That’s inhumane. Bushroot: Then what should the mothers suggest? (The girls thought it over and got an idea) Sally: I know something really good for discipline. (She pulls a buttercup off a vine and filled it with water at a drinking hole) Amy: Medicine. Cosmo: Exactly! (Getting it, Pluto joined in with the girls and barks in agreement) Paula: The most barbaric…. Sally: The most beastly.... Zelda: The most disgusting taste of all…. Webby: (Smells the buttercup) And the most sticky, sweet kind. Lost Kids and Quackerjack, except Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Tiff: Spank us, Ness! Spank us! Ness: Actually, medicine it is. Tiff: I'll take that punishment. Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator: Same here. (The Lost Kids and Quackerjack, except Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Tiff, groaned. After that's done thanks to the Winx Club magically turning the water into medicine, Sally got an idea) Sally: Now come along, children. As a reward for taking your medicine, we're going on an outing. Lost Kids and Fearsome Four: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Ness: Yep! We're going on some adventures around the island. Paula: That will be fun. Group: Okay! (They exited Hangman's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Ness turned to the others) Ness: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Sally: I want to see the mermaids. Amy: Me too. Cosmo: Me three. Paula: And me! Quackerjack: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Megavolt: Or tigers? Iro: No, bears. Honey: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Jeff: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Smurfs. Picky: Yeah, the Smurfs! Ness: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Paula? (Link, Aryll, Kirby, Zelda, Pluto, Webby, Gene, Tiff, and the Winx Club went up to them) Webby: Count me in. Gene: If Webby wants to see mermaids, I will do that, as well. Ness: (To the other group) So that means you guys go and find and capture the Smurfs. (The Smurf group saluted in agreement) Ness: Jeff, you be the leader. Bushroot, you be second-in-command, and Porky, you be the general. Jeff: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Bushroot: (Saluting) Me too, Ness. Porky: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Jeff: Forward, march! (Then, the Smurf group marched through the forest with Picky following last) Picky: Come on, Teddy! Sally: Picky! Do be careful! Gene: Don't worry, Sally. Tiff: They'll be fine. Ness: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Ness' group then flew to the the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The Smurf group search to capture the Smurfs, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Then under the request of Bushroot and Jeff, they make a deal with Papa Smurf that if their group find and bring Smurfette home, they'll be let off the hook. However, when they find Smurfette, who temporally escaped the pirates, in the forest, they, along with the recaptured Smurfette, get captured by the pirates as well. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies